Peaches and Cream
by qwertified
Summary: Yaoi,Taito, whatever. For people who don't approve of boy and boy love, keep out.


Taito A Taito!! Ahhhh!!! I still cannot believe I wrote a TAITO out of all things!!!AHHH!!!!!!!!! 

**Peaches and Cream**

**Tai**

"….And so they lived happily ever after.." I finished abruptly, slamming _1000 facts about Shakespeare_ shut. I rolled over to Matt, who was beside me. He raised an eyebrow at me, and shook his head. 

"Tai that's _not_ the way it goes and you _know_ it." 

"Can_ I _help it? Shakespeare stuff is so _boring,_ nothing _ever_ lives happily ever after!" 

"_Tai _we have a _test tomorrow_ on Macbeth, we better keep on reading the _real_ version instead." I pouted. 

"_Why_??? I like _my_ version better!" I whined. 

"_Really_ Tai, three witches casting a _spell,_ while using a cauldron, then suddenly _falling_ into the cauldron and then _dying_, and then living _happily ever after_ is _reeaaalll scientific_." Matt responded sarcastically. I sighed. 

"I can't see why we had to do 'Macbeth' out of them all though.." I said, taking a golden lock of Matt's hair and twirling it around my fingers.Mmmm…the smell of his shampoo, peaches and cream."Why couldn't we have done Romeo and Juliet? Or .. or .. or ..something else?" I added,using the only other Shakespeare thing I knew. Matt shrugged, then tugged his hair out from my hands. I responded by taking it back. 

"_Tai!!_" 

"_What??_" 

"I have insurance on that you know!!" 

"On what? Shakespeare?" I was completely clueless. 

"My hair!!" 

"What about it? Oh sorry, was I pulling too hard? I'll be more gentle from now on…" I saw his frazzled look. 

"…What?" 

Matt gritted his teeth and shook his head. Then he went back to his book.I really didn't get him sometimes.Then feeling that there was really nothing else I could do, I went back to my book. Boring…boring..boring..I yawned, then glanced over at Matt. He was totally involved in his book. I considered for a moment whether it was possible that he could be sucked in it. If so, he'd be living in a really boring lifestyle with Shakespeare. I glanced down at the cover of my book, which had a picture of Shakespeare on it. I studied it a bit. Other then the million wrinkles the surrounded his face, and the digusting hair, he didn't look that bad actually. Pretty good. In fact, he looked somewhat alike to Matt. I glanced over at Matt again. Yup, the nose..eyes..eyebrows.. 

*RING…RING…RING…* 

Matt and I both looked up in unison, at his telephone. Then glanced at eachother. His eye's asked me who it could be. I mouthed back 'Sora.' He groaned. 

"Her _again_?" 

"If my guess is correct, yes." 

"Why does she keep calling me?" 

"Because she's still pissed at us for being gay. Or because I'm gay.And she's pissed at you cause she thinks you took me away and made me gay.So she calls this time everyday cause she knows when I'm here." 

"That's dumb. She still has a crush on you Tai?" 

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hopefully,not." 

"Oh." Matt's eyes dropped back to his book. I kept watching the telephone. It kept ringing. 

"Matt, the ringings bugging me." 

"Let it ring." 

"If it's Sora, then she's gonna let it ring till one of us pick it up." 

"So let it ring then." 

"Matt!!" 

"I don't wanna pick it up though!! She's so damn bitchy!!" 

"Pick it _up_ and get it over with!!" 

"No._You_ pick it up Tai." 

"Fine..I will." And true to my word, I did."Hello?" 

"Why hello Tai, may I speak to MATT please? Not his faggy boyfriend." I decided to give her a hard time. Rolling over on my stomach, and I rolled my eyes at Matt, and winked. He smiled and rolled his eyes back. 

"Why Matt?" 

"Tai damnit give him the phone." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"Why? Don't tell me you two are in some faggy sex stuff!!" 

"No can do Sora. But I bet you wish you were with us." Even over the telephone I could visualize her sneering. 

"Don't flatter yourself, you fucking bastard. Pass the phone to Matt,Tai, NOW!" 

"Sorry. I said before that you couldn't talk to him. I have no choice but to…" I held the phone over the thing you hang it up on. "….hang up"   
With that, I clunked it on. Before I did, I heard Sora scream,"FUCK YOU TAI AND MATT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Needless to say, I'm glad I hung up. 

I rolled back over beside Matt. 

"What did she want?" He questioned. 

"A new brain." I smirked. He smirked back. He slammed his book shut. 

"I'm tired of studying. Whaddya wanna do Tai?" I grinned.I though he'd never ask. 

"Eat." 

"Eat what?" 

"Peaches and Cream." I grinned, and before he could protest, placed my lips over his. Peaches and Cream. He tasted like peaches and cream. 

Too be continued…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I can't believe I'm actually getting into the idea of a Taito. *sigh* oh well. Just review and read me.   



End file.
